Take a Letter Tayuya
by LostIrony
Summary: This is an anti ItaTayu fan fic. The song I used here is "Take a Letter Maria" by R. B. Greaves. This is also my first song fic that I have ever written and I might write another if enough people like this one.


Take a Letter Maria (An Anti-ItaTayu Fic)

* * *

**Author's Note: I just thought I'd write at least one ItaTayu fic before I go on to writing yaoi fics. So….I hope you enjoy it because this will be my fist and last fic for this pairing. Also...This is the first song fic I've ever written so I hope its alright. ^^'**

* * *

**Take a Letter Tayuya**

_Last night as I got home about a half past ten, _

_There was the woman I thought I knewIn the arms of another man_

There she was…. The one he had known for so long… Was in the arms of another. It was so unexpected... When did this happen? So many questions were running through his head as he took in the sight before him.

_I kept my cool, I ain't no fool_

_Let me tell you what happened thenI packed some clothes and I walked out_

_And I ain't going back again_

He remained calm and said nothing, only leaving not too long after without a word, emotions well hidden behind a mask of emotionlessness. In his mind many emotions were bottled up inside, just waiting to come out… But they never did. Taking what he had left of his dignity and anything else that he had, he left without a word and he surely wasn't giving them a second glance. She would be happier without him anyway.

_So take a letter Maria, address it to my wife_

_Say I won't be coming home, gonna start a new life_

This relationship wasn't exactly working out anyway so why even bother? Even if he sent her a letter which explained everything, she probably wouldn't have paid any heed to it anyway or cared. What was the point of even trying to keep this relationship going? There was no hope for it now. Perhaps turning over a new leaf and starting a new would be best.

_So take a letter Maria, address it to my wife_

_Send a copy to my lawyer, gotta start a new life_

It wasn't working out. Why even bother to keep trying? It would have been futile and also a waste of his time and her time. There was no more hope.

_You've been many things but most of all a good secretary to me_

_And it's times like this I feel you've always been close to me_

What had happened to all of the good times? Have they even existed? If so, they were all in the past now. Even if he wanted to forget about her, she would always haunt him in his memories one way or another. A friend you knew for so long is hard to forget about. Perhaps it would prove impossible to ever forget about her.

_Was I wrong to work nights to try to build a good life_

_All work and no play has just cost me a wife_

Now that he thought about it, the love he showed her wasn't even real. Did he even love her in the first place? No. It was false. Inside he felt bad for doing such a thing to someone yet he showed no remorse or guilt for doing so on the outside. And this… Had resulted in where he is at now: Back at square one.

_When a man loves a woman it's hard to understand_

_That she would find more pleasure in the arms of another man_

Why did he even love her in the first place? No one but him knew the answer. They probably wouldn't have understood anyway. Perhaps her being in the arms of another was karma and possibly not a bad omen. One thing was for certain now: He is free.

_I never really noticed how sweet you are to me_

_It just so happens I'm free tonight_

_Would you like to have dinner with me_

Many times over he had failed to notice how sweet she could really be. Was he too blind to see it at the time and yet he is realizing it when it is too late? Perhaps. Maybe there is a chance that they could still be friends and reminisce about old and the new over dinner or a cup of tea sometime?

_So take a letter Maria, address it to my wife_

_Send a copy to my lawyer, gotta start a new life _

No. Its time to forget about what could have been and move on. Perhaps they were never meant to be together in the first place. He would find someone… Someday. Gotta start a new life. That is the solution.


End file.
